The present invention relates to a cutter system, and more particularly to a cutter system with the cutting edges of the cutters alternately inclined to provide a cleaner cut of paper or other materials in prior art cutters.
Most of the known cutter systems do not use cutters with inclined cutting edges. Those known cutter systems that do use cutters with inclined cutting edges have the inclined cutting edges arranged in the same direction. Furthermore, known cutter systems do not directly couple the spring means and the pressure levers which contact the cutters. It is an improvement to arrange the cutting edges of adjacent cutters in alternate directions. Another improvement is to directly couple the spring means and the pressure levers which engage the cutters, thereby requiring a smaller force to return the cutter system to its original position subsequent to cutting.